<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【千幻】伊卡洛斯 by SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348003">【千幻】伊卡洛斯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth'>SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>dr.stone, 石纪元</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>石神千空抓住了浅雾幻的手。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Asagiri Gen, 千幻, 石神千空/浅雾幻</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【千幻】伊卡洛斯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*原著向，大概是假想的从美洲回来之后的时间线，有很多我流的关系理解，完全的捏造故事。大量对话。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>石神千空走进天文台时，他并没有预想到还有另一个人比他更早站在那里。毕竟，现在是白天，而克罗姆他们即使要使用那个粗糙的天文望远镜，也会选择能够看星星的夜晚。更何况，现在的时间，太阳正好面对着这个天文台的眺望窗口，如果此刻将眼睛对上望远镜的镜片，人类肉眼脆弱的视网膜就将受到不可逆转的灼伤，这点石神千空已经多次提醒过科学王国里的各位。因此，当他踩着最后一级梯子终于踏进天文台时，那个在他视野中出现的、靠着眺望窗的紫色身影，多少让他感到了一点意外。大概是听到木板“咯吱”的声响，浅雾幻转过头，朝他露出一个微笑。</p><p>“你怎么在这里？”石神千空说着，向望远镜另一边的窗口走去，“卡瑟吉老爷子之前还在找你，最后拉着银狼去工作了，想不到你居然躲在这里偷懒啊。哼，倒是个好地方。”</p><p>“啊，是啊。”浅雾幻笑眯眯地答道，“今天的太阳很不错，不是吗？”</p><p>“别告诉我你是来这里看太阳的。”</p><p>“也差不多吧。”浅雾幻说，“因为在下面实在太热了，这里的话刚刚好，又有完美的视野。当初建这个天文台可真是正确的决定啊，小千空。”</p><p>“说得还真理直气壮啊。如果我没记错的话，这个天文台是我的生日礼物，而不是给你偷懒用的吧。”</p><p>“有什么关系呢，小千空，只是借用一下。”浅雾幻合上眼微笑起来，“好不容易事情才告一段落，接下去想必你也会有更多的计划吧——斯巴达模式的那种。要想喘口气的话，就只能趁刚刚获得平静的现在了。就算是现在，你也在想着下一步要做什么，对吧？”</p><p>“说错了，心灵魔术师。”石神千空扬起嘴角，环起手臂向后一靠，“不是‘想着’，而是‘已经决定了’。为了去往月球，必须要当机立断。我们的时间不多。”</p><p>“是这样啊……果然是你的风格呢。”浅雾幻拢着袖子，朝他走过一步，“反正，无论多夸张的决断，你也总会用你的‘科学’一步一步实现的，是吗？”</p><p>“‘科学’即是力量。”石神千空说，“只要是有科学依据的事物，总是能够利用科学手段达到的。‘科学’是不会背叛我们的，从某种程度来说它是最真实的东西，它是完全一点一滴，由前人的努力积累起来的东西，不会弄虚作假、不会骗人，只要遵循了它的理论，就一定能够得到想要的结果。这就是人类历史留下的最珍贵的东西！只要手握着科学，纵然一无所有，也能够从零开始。”</p><p>浅雾幻沉默地望着他。</p><p>“……嗯，当然，跟着小千空这么久，我多少也算见识了，小千空所执着的‘科学’的伟大。”浅雾幻说着，又把目光投向窗外，“这么短的时间里，就把这个村子的文明向前推进了一大截。不得不说，跟我刚到这里来的时候，真是有天壤之别。”</p><p>“其实我只是把历史上的科学推进在这里复刻了一遍而已。”石神千空耸耸肩，说，“当初那些具有划时代意义的发明，都花了当时的科学家好大的功夫，研究原理、着手实验，经过无数次的失败才做出来的，而我现在只不过是记住了他们的成果，把他们最终成功的步骤重复了一遍而已——当然，有些东西不得不简化了一下。最重要的是原理，还有举一反三的能力。这就是所谓‘站在巨人的肩膀上’吧，真是感谢我过去生在那个科学发达的时代，才能在这种时候拥有如此强有力的武器，要是让我自己从零探索这些发明，这点时间绝对远远不够吧。”</p><p>“觉得自己做不到吗？”</p><p>“我再怎么说也只是个普通高中生，单凭一个人设计出那么合适的构造、材料和实现原理，还是有点困难吧。”</p><p>“‘普通’高中生啊……”</p><p>“科学的力量是大家的力量，当然不是一个人就能完成的。就算是原理完善的现在，也会需要其他人的能力，比如说克罗姆和西瓜的探索、卡瑟吉和杠的手艺、大树他们的体力，如果没有这些的话，这些科学作品也绝对不可能被制造出来。”石神千空说，“文明的推进，也正是全人类发奋努力的结果，虽然记录下名字的只是一小部分，但是那些名字背后，如果没有其他人或事物的支持，科学也无法走下去。发展是全人类的需求，因此科学才会被不断完善。顺便一提，你这种喜好偷懒的心态也是科学发展的原动力之一，毕竟不少新事物的诞生之初都是为了‘解放双手提高效率’。最早，人们因为运送重物过于费时费力，于是发明了圆木运送，用滚动摩擦代替了滑动摩擦。科学是由人的欲望中产生并推进的，这话也没什么错。”</p><p>“所以，”浅雾幻说，“这就是你想要把全人类都拯救的理由吗？”</p><p>石神千空转过头，有点奇怪地看了他一眼。</p><p>“你在说什么啊。”石神千空说，“想要救人，难道还需要什么特定的理由吗？”</p><p>浅雾幻再度转过头来。良久，他垂下眼，笑了一声。</p><p>“也对呢，小千空，一开始就是这样的人。”</p><p>“所以你还准备在这里偷懒多久？”</p><p>“偷懒是科学发展的原动力之一嘛。”</p><p>“单纯且无用的偷懒是不会有任何贡献的。”</p><p>“别这么说，小千空。”浅雾幻说，“难得这么美丽的太阳，不应当好好欣赏一下吗？”</p><p>“身为心灵魔术师，好歹也找个更合理点的借口吧。”</p><p>“太阳可是能引领这个世界的事物。”浅雾幻笑了笑，说，“就算是我也明白的，太阳带来了光和热、这个世界的能量、甚至于时间和方位，如果太阳不在的话，地球上的生物根本不可能有未来。我虽然会抱怨阳光太晒太热，但是不可否认，太阳的确是美丽又耀眼、令人向往的事物不是吗，仅凭一己之力，就能给整个世界带来光明。相比之下，月亮就差得多了，不仅只能在太阳离开的黑夜里才被人看见，连自身的光芒也是虚假的。”</p><p>“的确，月亮的光只是反射了太阳光而已，月亮本身并不发光。”石神千空赞同道，“没有太阳的话，这个世界的确难以发展，且不说生物能不能有适宜的生存环境，现在所存储的许多自然能源，比如石油、煤炭，本质上来说，也是太阳能的转换。”</p><p>“说起太阳的话，我倒是想起一个故事。”浅雾幻说，“希腊神话中曾经提到过，有一对父子叫代达罗斯和伊卡洛斯，他们曾经试图用自制的羽翼飞过大海。但是，伊卡洛斯却因为太阳过于美丽而不由得接近，最终太阳的热度融化了翅膀上连接羽毛的蜡，伊卡洛斯因此落入海水中丧生。很有名的故事哦，小千空想必也听过吧。”</p><p>“啊，这么一说好像以前有听过这么一个故事，但是因为太不合理，所以就当笑话听了。”石神千空说，“且不提人类用那种羽毛翅膀飞行的可行性，光靠这种东西飞行，是不可能达到‘接近太阳’的地步的，在那种翅膀能达到的限度内，只可能是飞得越高气温越低，就算能够达到很高的高度，在能够‘接近太阳’之前，就已经因为缺氧或低温而死了吧。那种不合理的事，只是……”</p><p>他忽然心有所感般，顿住声猛地回头去看那边的人。</p><p>然后，他睁大了眼，赶忙喊叫出声。</p><p>“——幻！！”</p><p>天文望远镜的镜片边，浅雾幻如梦初醒般眨了眨眼，侧过头望向他。接着，代替那张脸上一瞬茫然的，是浅雾幻一如既往的招牌笑容。</p><p>“怎么了，小千空？”浅雾幻说，“脸色不太好啊。”</p><p>“什么怎么了？你刚刚想干什么？”石神千空指着那台险些酿成惨剧的机器，厉声道，“天文望远镜是不能用来看太阳的，我强调过好几遍吧？！你刚刚要是再凑过去一点，恐怕你的右眼现在已经没用了！”</p><p>“啊，是呢。”浅雾幻说，“抱歉抱歉，不由自主就想试试，下次会记住的。对了，小千空来这里是为了这个吧？”</p><p>浅雾幻说着，总算动了动他拢在袖子里的手，从他宽大的袖口里抽出一卷图纸，递给石神千空。石神千空“啊”了一声，接过那卷图纸，又抬起头看了看浅雾幻的脸。</p><p>浅雾幻依然笑眯眯的。</p><p>“小千空真是厉害啊。那个图纸，是计算机的雏形对吧？这样看来，说不定不久就能粗糙地赶上我们那个时代的进度了。”</p><p>“因为我们的时代本来就有了够多的积累，而我都把它们记在了这里，”石神千空说着，点了点自己的脑袋，“而已。只要有了材料和时间，造出一台计算机，并不是什么难事。如果想要精确地发射并控制火箭，计算机必不可少，毕竟，光靠人力可撑不起火箭那么精密的计算，要是产生一点疏忽，就会发生不可挽回的事故。”</p><p>浅雾幻没有接话。</p><p>“……我说，如果有什么事，就直接说出来。”石神千空看了他一会儿，说，“只要是科学能办到的事，我一定能帮你解决。”</p><p>浅雾幻看上去有些意外地眨了眨眼：“小千空这是在关心我吗？”</p><p>“这么理解也可以——如果状态不好的话，可是不能好好工作的啊。”石神千空阴森森地笑了起来，“接下去还有很、多要做的事情呢，心灵魔术师。”</p><p>“……是那种绕几百个线圈或者造几百个电池一样的活是吗。”</p><p>“那还只是基础中的基础哦。”</p><p>“咦咦咦不要啊，这是压榨劳动力——”</p><p>“是为了科学的发展。”石神千空语气强硬地说，“好了，所以，发生了什么吗？你可以告诉我。如果是不想被别人知道的事情，这里也只有我们两个。我以科学的名义起誓，我不会告诉别人。”</p><p>浅雾幻定定地望着他。</p><p>“哎呀哎呀，居然让小千空发生这种误解，我也有点困扰呢。”好一会儿，浅雾幻才轻飘飘地开了口，这么久了，他的笑容甚至没有动摇过，“只是好久没喝可乐了，小千空，能再帮我做一瓶吗？可乐的味道，真的很迷人啊。”</p><p> </p><p>假话。</p><p>石神千空自认对浅雾幻还有那么1mm的了解，因此他笃定浅雾幻说的一定是假话。他一直不喜欢浅雾幻最常露出的笑容，营业一般完美到毫无破绽的微笑，尽管他清楚这很可能只是浅雾幻身为前艺人的一种职业病。这世上的一切都有优点与缺陷所在，活跃的金属难以保存，精巧的机械制作困难，诚如科学无论何时都有它的界限，因此才能无限延伸下去。换言之，石神千空不相信“完美的真实”。如果有什么事物看起来是完美的，那必然是一种假象，因此，浅雾幻越是露出那种难以找寻裂痕的笑容，石神千空就越相信那只是常用手法的一种，浅雾幻如同变他的拿手魔术一般，将什么东西用这种笑容给藏住了。探寻真相本该是科学家的任务，但石神千空毕竟在心理方面不是专家，更何况他面对的是那个心灵魔术师浅雾幻。诚如对方的名字一般，浅雾幻此人也总让人觉得迷雾重重，像一个伸手去抓就会碎掉的幻影。</p><p>可乐什么的，绝对是假话。石神千空一边这么想着，一边用力把香菜碎和酸橙皮捣在一起。克罗姆在工作间隙过来找他，好奇地看着他摆了满桌的瓶瓶罐罐，碳酸水、香菜碎、酸橙皮、蜂蜜，最终，这些东西将混在一起，成为一瓶被称为“可乐”的、与这些原料都不同的新事物。石神千空倒是没有想到当初随便从科学杂志上看来的一点“偏方”会在这时候派上用场，但是科学不分优劣，因此即便是这么一瓶可乐，他也要精确地控制每一个过程。</p><p>“这是在做什么啊，千空！”克罗姆的眼神闪亮，“是能用这些做出什么不得了的燃料吗？”</p><p>“不，不是。”石神千空迅速击碎克罗姆的幻想，“只是饮料而已。”</p><p>“咦，饮料？”克罗姆愣了愣，马上又恍然大悟，“我知道了，是那种喝了就能变强的饮料对吗！千空在为了接下去的计划做准备啊！”</p><p>“不，不是。”石神千空再度无情地开口，“这只是可乐，你也喝过的。”</p><p>连续被打击两次的少年显然陷入了困惑。</p><p>“是有什么需要庆祝的事情吗？”克罗姆说。</p><p>“也并不是那种事，单纯只是因为我不小心定下了一个白痴承诺而已。”石神千空答道，“科学可不能言而无信。”</p><p>“嗯嗯，我明白了！”克罗姆使劲点头，“总而言之，是科学对吧！”</p><p>“当然了，一切都是科学。”石神千空跟着点头，“你那边做得怎么样了？”</p><p>“虽然还有很多不明白的地方，但是东西的确是在制作了。”克罗姆挠挠头，“只是卡瑟吉老爷爷，我担心他会不会太辛苦……”</p><p>“啊，说得也是呢。”石神千空叹了口气，“无论如何，他毕竟也已经60岁了，一直这么高强度高精度的作业，的确有点为难人——虽然他本人绝对不会承认这一点就是了。在我们那个时代，这么精密的东西都是用设定好程序的机器量产的……但是，没有办法，现在的我们需要卡瑟吉的手艺。等到计算机制造出来之后，或许可以复活对电脑程序比较了解的人，不仅是火箭，之后，全自动的制造机器也有可能做得出来。”</p><p>“全自动？”克罗姆皱起眉，“那是什么意思？”</p><p>“就是说，最精密的制造部分全部由机器完成，人只要在一边监督机器干活就可以了。”</p><p>“原来是这样，那的确很方便！”克罗姆激动地一捶手掌，“不过……如果活计都交给机器的话，人又应该干些什么呢？”</p><p>“这还用说吗？”石神千空笑了起来，“当然是继续促进科技的发展啦。底层的事情都交给机器之后，人就可以有时间探索更高层的领域，对宇宙的认识、对技术的研究，永远都是无止境的。当然，也会有更多的娱乐、更丰富的生活——再接近一点吧，我们当初的那个时代！这个世界，远远比现在能够见到的还要精彩。”</p><p>“哦哦哦哦哦哦——！！”克罗姆一把抓住了石神千空的手，“千空，你说得我也期待起来了！”</p><p>“是吧？科学可是很有魅力的东西。”</p><p>“千空，你不来做计算机吗？”克罗姆说，“那个图纸是你画的，怎么想都是你来参与更好一点。这个饮料的话，看起来很简单，而且也不是什么很重要的材料，交给其他人做也没有问题吧。”</p><p>“恰恰相反。”石神千空说，“必备的技术，你们都已经掌握了，如何制作、制作的材料，我也已经解释得非常清楚，凭借你们的能力，一定能够做出来的。当然，我忙完这边也会去你们那边帮忙的，但是，这瓶可乐，的确非我不可。”</p><p>克罗姆若有所思地点了点头。</p><p>“我明白了，既然是千空说的话，那就不会有错。不过，我还是想问一句，这瓶可乐，是要送给幻的吧？”</p><p>石神千空一愣，有些惊愕地抬起头来：“克罗姆，难道你也发现幻他……”</p><p>“啊，没错。”克罗姆神情笃定地说，“幻他是这里最爱喝可乐的人，对吧。”</p><p>天才科学少年石神千空少有地被噎住了。</p><p>“……你可以这么理解吧。”石神千空说。</p><p>“我知道了我知道了。”克罗姆双手撑在桌上，凑近千空得意地说，“千空你一定是想为了感谢幻的那次生日庆祝，然后决定给幻也过一次生日，这瓶可乐就是你的生日礼物，因为是礼物，所以要亲手制作才有心意对吧。”</p><p>“这个误解太严重了，完全不是。”</p><p>“诶，幻是什么时候生日啊？完全没有听他提过这方面的事情耶。”</p><p>“都说了不是生日礼物，而且我当然不知道，男人怎么会随便透露自己的生日啊。”</p><p>“千空当时不就说了吗！”</p><p>“那次是被套话套出来的好吗！”</p><p>“那去套幻一次不就好了吗！”</p><p>“对不起啊，语言艺术不在我擅长的领域里头。”</p><p>“看起来也是呢。”克罗姆说，“咦，既然不是生日的话，这瓶可乐是用来干什么的？”</p><p>石神千空放下手里的混合物，走到一边去加热蜂蜜。</p><p>“不是说了吗，”他凝视着玻璃瓶中金黄的粘稠液体，回答道，“只是一个白痴承诺而已。”</p><p> </p><p>石神千空在河边找到了浅雾幻。</p><p>这是一条离村子稍远的河流，并没有多少人类活动的痕迹，此处的风景还完完全全保留着大自然的馈赠。令石神千空稍有惊讶的是，浅雾幻站在这一片自然景色中，居然没有预想中那样突兀的感觉，就好像他本来就与这里融为一体。像一阵雾气，无论是人群还是景色都能完美地渗透进去——石神千空又开始想浅雾幻这个名字，越发怀疑如此契合的名字是否也是一个属于艺人的假名。</p><p>他站在树干边看了一会儿，慢慢朝河边走去。</p><p>浅雾幻仍站在原地，低头望着河面。在这样的夜晚，通过河面能看到的，唯有被风搅碎的一池月光而已。浅雾幻或许在看着那些月光，或许不是。石神千空抬起手，把手上的东西隔着浅雾幻脖颈处那一层薄薄的布料，正好贴上对方那因为低头而突起的一截骨节。</p><p>浅雾幻像是被吓了一跳，一抖肩膀扭头看他。</p><p>“大半夜的不睡觉，你跑这里来干什么？”石神千空打了个哈欠，朝他晃了晃手上的可乐瓶，“喏，冰好了的，可、乐。我说了吧，科学能做到的事，我都能帮你解决。”</p><p>“这点我早就深信不疑了。”浅雾幻笑了起来，伸手接过可乐，挑着眼尾看了石神千空一眼，“居然能找到这个地方来，还真是厉害啊。”</p><p>石神千空哼了一声：“不是你自己留下的花吗？为了防止突然发生什么变故，所以悄悄在路上留下了花朵作为记号，好在万一遇到危险的时候我们能及时发现你的行踪。你这家伙还是和最开始一样，什么事都喜欢做万全的准备啊。”</p><p>“谨慎行事还是很重要的，小千空。”浅雾幻笑眯眯地说，“毕竟，谁都不知道危险什么时候会来。要知道，这种风格已经救了我好几次命了。”</p><p>“啊，”石神千空掏掏耳朵，“你是说浑身血袋被玛古玛刺的那回吗？”</p><p>“那也算一次吧。”浅雾幻说，“而且那次完全是被当了你的替身，无妄之灾啊。”</p><p>“还不是你这家伙非要显摆，跑上去变什么花的魔术。”石神千空看来对此毫无愧意，“还有，居然有人能被那种虚假的魔术手法欺骗，这种骗术稍微用科学的头脑想一想就能拆穿吧。也亏你面对的是玛古玛，如果是——”</p><p>石神千空忽然卡住了。</p><p>在他的对面，浅雾幻一瞬间消失于不知从何而来的花雨之中。</p><p>“……龙葵？”</p><p>“正是如此，小千空，很高兴你还记得这种花的名字。”浅雾幻那虚实掺半的声音从他后方传来，石神千空还没来得及回头看，一个冰冰凉凉的东西就贴上了他的脖颈——浅雾幻模仿了他，把那瓶冰可乐按了上来。石神千空条件反射地一缩脖子，毫不客气地向后抬手要抢，浅雾幻却已经抽回了可乐瓶，笑嘻嘻地走回他的身侧。</p><p>“刚才的魔术，能看破吗，小千空？”</p><p>“既然是魔术，就总能找到原因。”石神千空说，“但是科学是需要观察的，只有通过大量的观察和实验，才能够得到最后的结果。你如果再给我表演几次，我一定能找出你的手法。”</p><p>“魔术可是恰恰相反的，按理说，相同的魔术在同一个观众面前只能表演一次。”浅雾幻伸出食指按在唇上，作出一个“噤声”的手势，“还有啊，我得纠正你一点，小千空。魔术是不能过于刨根问底的，魔术必须被当做‘魔术’来看才有乐趣。”</p><p>“再说了，”浅雾幻顿了顿，抬头去看天上的月亮，“也就这一点，我还能胜过小千空，对吧？”</p><p>石神千空也抬头去看那轮圆月。</p><p>地球与月亮的平均距离有384403.9千米，隔着这段距离，有什么人——说不定连人类都不是——正凝视着这里，身份不明，目的不明。人总是本能地对未知的事物感到恐惧，即便是头脑里塞满科学、坚信着科学力量的石神千空。他甚至不知道自己将要面对的会是什么，毕竟——月球。或许有谁从3700年前就去了那里，并且在地球上的人类陷入石化之后依旧发展着自己的文明与科技，那样的话，恐怕那边的科技已经与石神千空手中所掌握的一切不在一个层级。至少，如果能够在月球上长久生活的话，就已经超出了石神千空那个时代的技术范畴。石神千空倒是不介意投入研究解开谜题，但是他不知道他和他的同伴们有没有足够的时间。从零开始建立文明已经足够艰难，而如果要开创尚未被知晓的领域，要花的时间至少也要以“年”为单位。</p><p>到那个时候——</p><p>石神千空转头看了一眼身侧的人，浅雾幻仍然望着月亮，不知道在想些什么。</p><p>浅雾幻会在考虑跟他相似的问题吗？石神千空无法确定。他觉得浅雾幻此人虽然模样轻浮，必要时心思却深沉缜密得可怕，关于他们、关于这个时代的未来，浅雾幻不可能没有考虑。但浅雾幻从来没在他面前提过这种事，就算有人试图把他拉入讨论，他也总是丢下轻飘飘的一句“我是个目光短浅的利己主义者”，避开所有可能的问题。或许浅雾幻自己也仍在迷茫呢？面对着这样的问题，没有人可能马上给出回答。</p><p>月色倒是很好看，石神千空想。可惜现在的月亮对他们而言，更多的是一种未知的威胁。</p><p>在凝视着月亮的时候，月亮是否也在凝视着——</p><p>石神千空忽然感到一阵彻骨的寒意，使他不由得再度转开了视线。浅雾幻注意到他的动作，偏过头来看了他一眼。</p><p>“说起来，也不早了。”浅雾幻说，“要不回去吧，小千空？明天要是不及时起来的话，会被琥珀用弹弓叫醒的哦。”</p><p>“啊……”石神千空下意识地揉了揉自己的额头，做出一个毫不客气的鬼脸，“那女人还真的是大猩猩啊。”</p><p>“小心被她听到哦。”</p><p>“她又不在。而且，她的听力也没赶上羽京吧。”</p><p>浅雾幻又弯着眼睛笑了起来。</p><p>“小千空，总是一副什么都不怕的样子呢。”</p><p>石神千空愣了愣。</p><p>“因为小千空手里有真实的、‘科学’的力量，对吧。”浅雾幻说，“能够一步一步脚踏实地、从无到有的力量，是绝不会有所欺骗的力量。科学王国的所有人，也正因如此才跟随着你。无论什么事情，对你而言都只不过是科学与科学的对抗，无论多么令人眼花缭乱的事，在你眼中也不过是基于科学原理的拆分与重构。而你，的确擅长解决这种事，是这样吧，小千空？无论是什么——都能找到科学的道路。”</p><p>石神千空望着浅雾幻。好一会儿，他突然露出一个嫌弃的表情。</p><p>“你还是笑得那么恶心啊。”</p><p>“诶，好过分——！我可是好心安慰小千空哦。因为WHYMAN的事，所以也在烦恼吧？”</p><p>“哼，不需要。”石神千空笑了一声，朝月亮伸出五指，“没什么好烦恼的！既然在月球，就上去看看那到底是什么东西，仅此而已。科学就是把未知变成已知，并让它为人类所用的过程。”</p><p>“啊，”浅雾幻移开目光，“就是这样。”</p><p>“所以，”石神千空说，“你的生日是什么时候？”</p><p>浅雾幻如遭雷劈般呆滞地扭头。</p><p>“哈？”浅雾幻说。</p><p>“把未知变成已知啊。”石神千空说，“你的生日我还不知道吧。”</p><p>“没有人会问得这么直白吧？？至少也委婉一点啊，如果你要给我准备生日惊喜什么的这不是就完全暴露了吗——”</p><p>“啊，这个不用担心，因为完全没打算这么做。”</p><p>“……这句话也可以说得委婉一点的。”浅雾幻拢了拢袖子，故作不满地撇了撇嘴，“怎么了，突然想到问这个？”</p><p>“跟克罗姆聊天的时候提到的。”石神千空说，“他以为那个可乐是我给你的生日礼物。”</p><p>“那么它是吗？”</p><p>“怎么可能。我都不知道你的生日。”</p><p>浅雾幻又笑了。</p><p>“因为不知道套话的技巧，所以干脆直接问了吗——还真是你的做法啊，小千空。”浅雾幻耸了耸肩，伸手去拿之前被放在一边石块上的可乐瓶，“这种事情，虽然也不算什么必须保密的东西，不过，还是等到合适的时候再告诉你吧。”</p><p>“……觉得生日什么的很重要吗？”</p><p>“当然了。”浅雾幻抬起头，风把他半边过长的鬓发吹起来，“那可是代表着一个人出现在这个世界上的日子。如果没有那个日子的话，人就无法与这个世界上的其他人相遇，也没法编织任何美好的故事，所以，对生日的纪念，多少也像是一种，‘感激你出现在这个世界与我相遇’的意思吧。”</p><p>说着，浅雾幻又转向石神千空，话音一转，换成了一种有些无奈的语调：</p><p>“——不过，小千空的话，肯定会说，‘生日只是人出生的那一天而已’，这样的话吧。我是不奢求小千空能理解这种浪漫的说法啦。”</p><p>“哪来那么多说法，生日只是人出生的那一天而已。”</p><p>“看吧——？”</p><p>“生日礼物也只是商家的一种计策而已，跟情人节之类没什么两样，本质都是给物品赋予虚假的额外价值来提高售价，这种不合理的事情居然还有人频频上钩——”</p><p>“好啦、好啦，小千空。这么不解风情的话，可千万不要在别人面前说第二次哦？”</p><p> </p><p>谁也没想到在考虑WHYMAN对策的当口还会受到从其他大陆而来的袭击，就像他们登上美洲一样，也有其他大陆的人类来到了这里。来者不善，石神千空只能这样判断，毕竟那些人用于打招呼的方式是火和长枪，而不是食物与布匹。那些袭击做得果断又漂亮，一瞬间就冲散了他们，没几步路，石神千空就发现自己身边只剩下浅雾幻一个人。</p><p>石神千空加浅雾幻是什么组合？</p><p>——“五智将”之二，科学与心理学的结合，几乎没有他们无法解决的难题。</p><p>如果这个组合单独碰上了拥有武力的敌人呢？</p><p>——最糟糕的情况。</p><p>此刻就是最糟糕的情况。</p><p>他抓着浅雾幻的手腕狼狈地奔跑，两个人都气喘吁吁、满身草叶与泥泞。这也是没办法的事，论体力他们两人都是村里最靠后的几位排名，能够勉强通过对地形的熟悉稍微摆脱追兵就是够幸运的事了。石神千空靠着粗壮的树干坐下来，借茂密草丛的遮盖喘了口气，浅雾幻更没比他好到哪里去，本来就白的皮肤越发苍白，额角还往下滑着汗。石神千空想起什么，转过抓着浅雾幻的那只手的手腕，把浅雾幻的手掌正对向自己。</p><p>“伤口不算很深，但是还是要考虑感染的问题。”石神千空说，“还好对方的武器上没有涂其他的有毒物质，不然经过这样的剧烈运动，毒素通过血液循环流遍全身，你早就死了。”</p><p>“呜哇，既然是没发生的事就不要说出来吓唬人……”浅雾幻说着，抽回被石神千空握着的手，“没办法啊，情况紧急，也想不到那么多了。如果没有我挡那么一下的话，小千空恐怕现在已经半条胳膊都废了吧？”</p><p>“虽说是那样，不过我还是想问，”石神千空说，“为什么这么做？”</p><p>浅雾幻眨了眨眼，像是不太理解这个问题。</p><p>“不然的话，损失更严重吧？”浅雾幻说着，低头小心地曲了曲手指，“反正这样也不是很影响——”</p><p>“你很珍惜自己的手吧。”</p><p>石神千空说。</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>“作为魔术师，手指的训练是必不可少的，如果没有灵活的手指，无论多么高超的技巧都无法得到应用。”石神千空抬起眼，直视着浅雾幻的眼睛，“对于你来说，你的双手就是你的武器之一，所以才会常常把手下意识地藏到袖子里去，这是一种保护的姿态吧。但是刚才，如果角度稍有偏差，或者对方的力气再大一点，你手掌的神经都有可能被切断，这可不是涂点草药就能解决的事情。为什么做出了那种判断？”</p><p>浅雾幻呆了片刻，有些不自在地移开了目光。</p><p>“……小千空现在听起来更像心灵魔术师呢？”</p><p>“只是观察到了而已，这是科学发展重要的一环。”</p><p>“唉，也稍微给我这个真正的心灵魔术师留点位置吧。”浅雾幻假意叹了口气，摊开手耸了耸肩，“事发突然，我也不可能考虑到那么多嘛，反应过来的时候就已经冲上去了——差不多是这样吧？在紧急情况下，人做出的举动往往都不是最合理的那一个，但通常是最合情的一个。现在嘛，当然是保护科学王国的核心——我们的小千空最重要啦。”</p><p>“不是说什么‘肤浅的利己主义者’吗？”</p><p>“我当然不会随随便便牺牲哦，现在不是有那种石化了再解除来治疗伤口的办法嘛。”</p><p>“这不是考虑到了很多了吗。不过，现在石化光线暂时还没有找到新的发生装置啊。”</p><p>“但是小千空总会有办法的嘛。”浅雾幻笑眯眯地说，“现阶段看来，当然是跟着小千空最有利，啊，当然了，如果小千空的运气能够再好一点的话就好了……毕竟，光凭我的魔术和心理，总不可能对人类文明的推进做出什么实质性的贡献吧，相比之下，还是小千空的双手，会更重要一点——。”</p><p>“你最近就在烦恼这个事？”石神千空说。</p><p>“嗯？”浅雾幻发出一个象征疑问的音节，笑容依然完美地挂在脸上。</p><p>石神千空叹了口气。</p><p>“还是有点自己是个骗子的自知之明，本来应该夸奖你一下的。不过，你在谈判中使用的那些心理技巧、那些曾经挽救过我们所有人的方法、调节过整个群体气氛的言辞，都是有据可依的吧？有因必有果，实践理论能够得到想要的结果，这不是跟科学很像吗？本来，见到你之前，只阅读过你那些书的我，的确觉得你只是个骗子而已。但是，这么久的相处，好歹也让我明白了一件事：你的谎言之中是存在‘真实’的。心理学，也是科学的一种。”</p><p>“……”浅雾幻好久才说出话来，“所以呢，小千空？那是什么意思？”</p><p>“意思是说，你是科学王国里重要的一员，如果没有你的话，我们的科学王国也不能走到这一步。”石神千空说，“明白了就赶紧跑吧，恐怕他们又要追上来了——”</p><p>一声裹挟着风声的闷响，听上去是一支箭刺入了树干。</p><p>“……会是小羽京吗？”浅雾幻小心翼翼地问。</p><p>他试着探出一点衣角，然后第二支箭就擦过布料边缘直直戳进了不远处的地面里。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……小千空。”浅雾幻用他十九年来仅存的全部真诚，开口道，“下次想到什么不好的事情，拜托，至少千万不要说出口，好吗？”</p><p>“毫无科学依据的迷信。”石神千空的动作比他更快，抓起他的手腕又往另一棵树干后跑，一边跑一边不忘捍卫自己的立场，“我只是根据现状预料到了可能发生的事情——这是科学。如果被追上，我100亿%的肯定我们完蛋了。”</p><p>“讲点好听的吧小千空拜托了。”浅雾幻勉强跟着石神千空的步伐左躲右挡，说，“我一路试着留下了记号，希望大树他们能注意到。但是希望不会被这种混乱的追逐战给踩得七零八落——”</p><p>“应该不会影响很大。”石神千空回头看了看，发出一声惊呼，“诶？不见了？被我踩没了吗？？”</p><p>“——而且就在不远前我的龙葵用完了。”浅雾幻叹了口气，抬起手擦了擦汗，“就算是我，也没法在袖子里藏那么多。倒是还有扑克，但是用来当标记也太显眼了。你知道我们跑了多远吗？”</p><p>“可能超过了我过去十六年的运动量总和。”石神千空也脸色发白，“早知道就不翘体育课做实验了。”</p><p>“相比起大树，更好的结果是司过来与我们会合。”浅雾幻试图用做判断来转移自己被疲惫吸引的注意力，“如果……他们能够注意到、并且找过来的话……”</p><p>“肯定会的。”</p><p>石神千空用因为缺水而有些干哑的嗓音，斩钉截铁地说道。</p><p>“他们肯定会来的，所以，我们要做的只是在他们到来之前，尽可能地拖时间而已。”</p><p>浅雾幻抬头望向石神千空。</p><p>“……就算背对着我也想象得出小千空现在什么表情。还能怎么办呢？好吧——既然选择了小千空，无论是多艰难的决定，也只能跟到底了。”</p><p>“说得好像自己有多真诚一样啊，”石神千空在奔跑的间隙中哼出一声，“当初你不是还从狮子王司那里跑了吗？”</p><p>“那个啊，我不是说了吗——”</p><p>浅雾幻也喘着气笑了起来。</p><p>“我从最开始，就挺喜欢小千空了。”</p><p> </p><p>“——我收回前言。”几分钟后，浅雾幻说，“根本没有路了，居然会跑到这种地方来，小千空的运气果然很差啊。”</p><p>他们身处于一片断崖边。这里的树木总算不那么茂密，在悬崖边形成了一块还算空旷的地方，但这对于需要躲避攻击的石神千空和浅雾幻来说，并不是什么好事。石神千空看了看悬崖，丢了一颗石子下去。</p><p>“大概有……”</p><p>“掉下去一定会死对吧！！”浅雾幻抢先打断了他的话，“不，小千空你不要说了，告诉我准确高度只会让我紧张而已。所以，现在你的‘科学’能够做些什么吗？——请一定要能做点什么！”</p><p>石神千空蹲下身去，沉默地用手去摸地面上的石块。</p><p>“……小千空？”浅雾幻小心翼翼地问，“有什么发现吗？”</p><p>石神千空没有说话。他的大脑正飞速运转，试图把周围的事物用科学联系起来。树枝、风、布料、草、羽毛——空气浮力、高度、重力、弹性势能、距离——公式、计算、数据——他的表情亮了起来。</p><p>“我有办法了。”石神千空说，“我们……”</p><p>忽然响起的爆炸声吞去了他后面的声音。石神千空在千分之一秒内从爆炸带来的震动中反应过来，欣喜地转向浅雾幻：“喂，你听见了吗，那是——”</p><p>他一回头，浅雾幻正从悬崖边缘跌落。</p><p>石神千空抓住了浅雾幻的手，然后被重力扯得扑到地上。地面粗糙的岩石摩擦着他的手肘，但他此刻只能庆幸这里的地面足够粗糙，不至于让他也跟着向下滑去。他用另一只手扣住悬崖的边缘，却发现悬崖边缘的土质意外的疏松，恐怕刚才浅雾幻所站着的地面受了震动的影响而坍塌，浅雾幻也因此才不慎摔落。他只好更紧地握住浅雾幻的手腕。但他本来就不是体力型的，再加上刚才的逃命已经耗费了他太多力气，仅仅是抓住浅雾幻的手，就已经是他能做到的全部。</p><p>浅雾幻咽了口唾沫，声音有点颤抖：“诶，难道说，其实运气差的一直都是我吗？”</p><p>“刚才的爆炸是我们的炸弹！”石神千空低头对浅雾幻说，“我亲手做出来的，我认得它。根据声音来看，应该不会离得太远，只要有人来了，不管是大树还是谁，一定能把你给拉上来。”</p><p>“话虽如此，太阳要下山了啊，小千空。”浅雾幻说着，偏头看向不远处逐渐沉没的夕阳，“天色都暗了，我们这个地方，实在很难被人发现——如果掉下去就更是如此了。相比起同伴，我觉得敌人会来得更快哦。小千空刚才有什么想法了吧？如果不尽快实施的话，恐怕我们两个人都会完蛋的。”</p><p>“虽然有想法，但是绝对不可能在这种情况下实现。”石神千空说，“所以，计划变更了。”</p><p>“变成什么计划？”</p><p>“一直拉着你，直到你上来为止。”石神千空干脆地答道，“就这么简单。”</p><p>浅雾幻无奈地笑了一声。</p><p>“虽然应该说很感动……但是小千空你应该意识到眼下的状况了吧？就算敌人不赶来，你也不可能一直这么抓着我，你的体力已经到极限了，而且我的手一直在往外滑出——真是遗憾，手掌受伤了所以没有太多力气，不然或许还能再多坚持一会儿。”浅雾幻说，“小千空，你还是——”</p><p>“伊卡洛斯。”石神千空说。</p><p>浅雾幻对这个突然出现的名字感到了一瞬茫然：“……什么？”</p><p>“我说那个故事，因为过于贴近太阳而坠落的家伙。”石神千空说，“忽略掉那些不科学的因素，我仔细地想过了这个故事。伊卡洛斯会坠落是因为没有人拉住他。但是我会拉住你，幻，100亿%地。无论你如何靠近太阳，我都会拉住你，不让你坠落下去。”</p><p>浅雾幻仰起脸来看着石神千空。好一会儿，他才发出了一声咳嗽般的笑。</p><p>“……说你不明白还是真的不明白啊。”浅雾幻说，“你就是那个太阳啊，小千空。”</p><p>石神千空注意到浅雾幻空出的那只手在做着什么。</p><p>“本来犹豫要不要用的，毕竟也不知道先赶来的到底会是谁，不过这种情况下，也只能赌一把了吧。”浅雾幻说，“既然小千空坚信着同伴会先赶到，那么，我也试着相信看看好了。明明这种同伴之间的信任是没有科学依据的——不过，这样也完全不是坏事就是了。他们一定能率先认出信号、一定能先来到这里，如果是小千空的话，一定是这样想的吧？”</p><p>浅雾幻忽然做了一个全力抛起的动作。</p><p>随着他的动作飘飞到半空的，是四散开的、从手中弹出后就开始燃烧的扑克牌，在暗下的天色中，这些流星般的火光将如同标记信号般格外显眼。与此同时，由于过大的动作幅度，浅雾幻被抓住的那只手终于从石神千空汗湿的掌心中脱出，在扑克牌完全升到最高点的时候，浅雾幻开始向下坠落。</p><p>伊卡洛斯。</p><p>就像伴随着散开的羽毛而掉进海面的伊卡洛斯，浅雾幻望着石神千空，在开始飘落的、燃烧着的扑克牌中直直坠落下去。</p><p>时间在这一瞬被放慢了。</p><p>接着，在浅雾幻惊愕的眼神中，石神千空毫不犹豫地跟着跳了下去。</p><p>在短短的几秒内，石神千空完成了远超他原本能力的动作——跳下后的一瞬向上蹬岩壁以给自己一个足够的向下初速度以追上由零初速坠落的浅雾幻，然后在正好的时间伸手抓住悬崖半空伸出的一根树枝，将自己与浅雾幻都正好暂时吊在上面。那些扑克牌此刻才悠悠然然路过他们，在燃尽前缓缓落入下方的水面，浅雾幻低头看了看还离脚底有相当一段距离的水面，又抬头看了看紧握着他的石神千空。</p><p>“……小千空，你这是？”</p><p>“我说了，我一定会拉住你。”石神千空说，“而且，如果你就那么掉下去，肯定必死无疑。”</p><p>“……现在的情况好像也没有好上多少吧？”浅雾幻注意到什么，颤巍巍地说，“我听到树枝开始断裂的声音了，它应该撑不了多久。我们离下面应该还有很远吧……三十米？下面可没有其他能抓的东西了。”</p><p>“没关系，”石神千空说，“在树枝断掉之前我就会放手的。”</p><p>“……哈？”浅雾幻露出一个相当费解的神情，“小千空，这听起来可不合理——”</p><p>“不，这是科学。”石神千空笃定地说，“空气的密度是1.293kg/m^3、空气阻力的计算公式是F=(1/2)CρSV^2、重力加速度取g=9.8 m/s^2，入水的冲击系数——”</p><p>“等等等等，”浅雾幻打断他，“小千空，这种时候了就只说结果吧？”</p><p>“你知道吗？世界上有极限悬崖跳水运动，记录达到了五十多米。”石神千空说，“入水所受的冲击力跟入水时的接触面积有关，也就是说，只要我们尽量保持身体垂直，夹紧双腿把脚尖绷紧，那样掉入水面的话，能够承受的下落高度就大得多。当然，只是理论上的依据，不过总比你刚才那种背落式要安全多了。”</p><p>“也就是说——”浅雾幻低头看了看遥远的水面，咽了口口水，“我们就是准备这样掉下去是吗？”</p><p>“嗯，”石神千空爽朗地答道，“理解得很快嘛。”</p><p>“……真的不会死吗？”</p><p>“理论上来说，找好了角度，这个高度是没有问题的。”石神千空说，“不过，考虑到我们都没有接受过相关的训练，所以果然还有一部分要看运气吧。”</p><p>浅雾幻沉默了一会儿，这回倒像是释然了般笑出声来。</p><p>“啊——这样啊。”浅雾幻说，“要看运气啊，那还真是再糟糕不过的情况了。不过，有什么办法呢？谁叫我是自己选择的小千空，后悔也来不及了。”</p><p>“差不多也稳定下来了。”石神千空仰头看了看他手握着的树枝，这节树枝已经脆弱地弯曲下去，随时都有突然断裂的可能，“那么，放手之前，至少把生日告诉我吧？”</p><p>“……诶？”</p><p>“生日是用于感激的日子，对吧。”石神千空轻声说，“一直以来谢谢你了，幻。”</p><p>石神千空松开了手。</p><p>在完全暗下的夜色之中，他们一同笔直地坠落下去。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，你们从那个悬崖上掉下来，只是一点骨折？”</p><p>琥珀惊讶地扯扯石神千空的脸，又拍拍浅雾幻的脸颊。石神千空躲开琥珀的手，说道：“还好悬崖中间还有一根能够抓住的树枝，还有，运气稍微好了一点。”</p><p>“那根树枝离地面还超远的好吗？”琥珀说，“就算是那里，也够吓死人的了。我们看到信号赶过来，结果完全没看到你们的人影，克罗姆都差点被吓哭了！”</p><p>“什么？”克罗姆大声反驳道，“我才没哭！”</p><p>浅雾幻低低地笑了起来：“毕竟小千空拥有‘科学’这项武器嘛。不过，居然在那一瞬间就能做出那样的决断，不愧是小千空啊，无论何时，都能做出最合理的决定。”</p><p>石神千空意外地陷入了沉默。</p><p>“……小千空？”浅雾幻说，“怎么了，难道说脑子进水了转不动了吗？”</p><p>“别把人说得像机器好不好。”</p><p>“能记得那么多知识，我简直怀疑你的大脑是不是装芯片了呢……”</p><p>“嗯嗯？什么？”琥珀说，“芯片？”</p><p>在周遭同伴的喧闹中，石神千空望向自己的手。</p><p>浅雾幻曾经这样说过，在紧急情况下，人做出的举动往往都不是最合理的那一个，但通常是最合情的一个。当然，他的决定足够合理，在其背后有庞大的理论与数据支撑，那看似脱离常识的行动也带来了足够令人满意的结果，诚如他所坚持的科学。但是，只有石神千空一个人知道，在所有的计算与公式之前，在望见浅雾幻落下的一瞬间，他后续所有行动的出发点，完完全全不能用合理来衡量——</p><p> </p><p>在那一瞬间，他只是想要抓住浅雾幻的手而已。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>相关落水理论是有科学依据的，但是请千万不要随意尝试——！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>